An increasing number of capillary blood samples are being required for a greater variety of diagnostic tests. A long established technique to obtain a blood sample is to manually jab the finger with a disposable lancet. This procedure is rather crude and painful, requires technical training and, because the jabbing is substantially uncontrolled, sometimes requires more than one jab to obtain a good sample.